Of Ashes and Dust
by Kamari Targaryen
Summary: Ten years after entering Beacon teams RWBY and JNPR, along with their friends, face new challenges and threats in the never ending struggle to defend the world from the forces of darkness. Slightly AU. Rated T for violence, occasional language, and brief sex.


**I own nothing. RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions.**

* * *

Beacon Academy has long been the premier combat school in the four kingdoms of Remnant. Aspiring Huntresses and Huntsmen have come from all over the world to learn and hone their craft at the school and many have made quite good lives for themselves with the training they received there. But it was not until recently that Beacon produced some truly remarkable Huntresses and Huntsmen. These individuals have each gone on to become the greatest defenders the world has ever known, surpassing all who came before them. But they have not forgotten where they came from or how they achieved such skill and they will fight for Vale and all of Remnant until their final breath, no matter what the cost.

These individuals number eight, in total, and they were once the members of the two most successful and well known teams in Beacon's history, Team RWBY and Team JNPR. The eight members of these two teams accomplished more in their four years at Beacon than anyone before or since, a fact that they are all well aware of. During their time at Beacon they helped stop criminals, defeated Grimm, and successfully competed in the tournament during the Vytal Festival, among many other accomplishments. And yet, for all that success, it is what they have done since that is truly remarkable, feats of daring and courage that are the focus of this particular tale.

* * *

Ruby Rose was only fifteen when she enrolled at Beacon, starting two years earlier than would normally have been permitted. Although easily excitable and somewhat childish, Ruby quickly gained the respect of her fellow students and was named the leader of Team RWBY by Professor Ozpin due to her courage and ability to inspire others. Ruby is a natural in this role and has lead many successful hunts against the Grimm. While at Beacon, she was instrumental in helping take down the criminal empire of Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, two of the most notorious criminals in Vale's history. She graduated from Beacon with full honors and holds the record for most Grimm slain while still a student. Since graduating, Ruby has focused almost exclusively on being a Huntress, continuing to hone her skills while she defends the world from the Grimm. Recently, she has been investigating the increased number of attacks by the Grimm and the seemingly growing boldness of the creatures, both of which concern her greatly. But, with her trusty _Crescent Rose_ by her side, Ruby is convinced she can get to the bottom of this mystery.

Weiss Schnee began her tenure at Beacon as a somewhat less than friendly individual, but she soon learned to trust and respect her fellow students. The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss had always felt tremendous pressure to live up to that title and make her family proud. Because of this, she was often proper and dignified and tended to scorn those who did not conform to her view of the world. Her time at Beacon and her membership in Team RWBY helped her change, though she is still more likely to follow the rules than anyone else. While at Beacon, Weiss developed a close working relationship with Ruby and the two became highly successful teammates. Like Ruby, Weiss graduated with honors and is tied for the top aptitude score in the academy's history. Since graduating, Weiss has worked closely with the Vale police department, most recently investigating a string of deaths linked to a mysterious substance known as Liquid Dust, a case Weiss is determined to crack before it does any lasting damage to her family's reputation.

Blake Belladonna was somewhat of a mystery when she enrolled at Beacon. A former member of the faunus rights group known as the White Fang, Blake initially kept her true heritage hidden, not wanting to draw unnecessary trouble. However, as she got to know her teammates better she eventually revealed the truth, though she still chose to keep the secret from others. Intensely devoted to faunus rights, Blake was horrified to learn the White Fang had aligned itself with Roman Torchwick and was instrumental in ultimately bringing down Torchwick's organization. Like Ruby and Weiss, Blake graduated from Beacon with honors and holds the record for the most books read in a single semester, a title previously held by Beacon instructor Bartholomew Oobleck. Since graduating, Blake has dedicated herself to bridging the gap between humans and the faunus using peaceful means, through which she has converted many White Fang members back to the original goal of the organization. Recently, however, Blake has been investigating rumors that a new militant faction has arisen in the shadows, rumors she recently confirmed are true.

Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's elder sister, began her tenure at Beacon as a confident young woman who knew exactly what she wanted and nothing has changed. As Ruby's elder sister, Yang often took on a mothering roll with her teammates, especially Ruby, often encouraging them to try new things. Yang could also often be hot headed and fun loving, characteristics that continue to define her. And although she's mellowed somewhat in recent years, those who know Yang doubt she will ever truly change. Like her teammates, Yang graduated from Beacon with honors and holds the record for the most knockouts in practice fights. Since graduating, Yang has spent her time defending Vale and the other kingdoms from the Grimm, while also investigating the disappearance of Roman Torchwick and his allies, whom she believes are connected in some way to the rise of criminal activity in Vale.

* * *

Team RWBY may have been Beacon's most successful team, but they are far from the only team to have success. Their fellow classmates in Team JNPR are also known for their success and rival RWBY for the title of 'greatest team ever'.

Team JNPR was lead by Jaune Arc, an awkward, often clumsy individual who has worked hard to gain the respect he now has. Jaune suffered from extremely low self-esteem when he arrived at Beacon and was the butt of many jokes. At the time, his skills were quite raw and he lacked confidence in his abilities. But through hard work and determination, not mention a great deal of help from his friends, Jaune turned himself into a well respected Huntsman, achieving his life long dream through sheer force of will. It was no small feat, as Jaune didn't even get into Beacon through traditional means. He faked his transcripts and essentially lied his way in, something that he fought to overcome throughout his tenure at the academy. Yet, despite his hardships, Jaune graduated with honors and holds the, somewhat joking, title of most accidents in Beacon's history. Since graduating, Jaune has dedicated himself to the life of a Huntsman, continuing to hone his skills in an effort to defend the world from whatever lurks in the shadows.

Pyrrha Nikos began her tenure at Beacon as the opposite of Jaune in every way. An extremely accomplished and talented individual, Pyrrha had attended Sanctum Academy before enrolling at Beacon and was a multi-time winner of the Mistral regional tournament. She also obtained a sponsorship from the popular Pumpkin Pete's cereal, something that doesn't often happen to people as young as Pyrrha was at the time. Due to her early success, Pyrrha was instrumental in bolstering Jaune's confidence and became his closest companion and strongest supporter. Pyrrha naturally graduated with honors and is tied with Weiss Schnee for the highest aptitude score in Beacon's history. Since graduating, Pyrrha has spent much of her time fighting Grimm and competing in tournaments around the world, well also continuing to work closely with Jaune. Recently, however, she has also been assisting Ruby Rose in her investigation into the increased violence of the Grimm.

Nora Valkyrie began her tenure at Beacon as a hyperactive individual and nothing has really changed. Nora is still as crazy today as she was when she enrolled, if not more so. Yet, her personality quirks seem to have worked in Nora's benefit, for she, like her teammates and the members of RWBY, is one of the most accomplished graduates to ever attend Beacon. Nora used her spontaneity to her advantage while at the academy and has continued to do so since, often coming up with solutions no one else would have thought of. She graduated with honors and holds the title of 'most innovative fighter in school history.' Since graduating, Nora has worked primarily as a Huntress, putting her manic style to good use in the defense of Vale.

Lie Ren, Nora's long time friend, began his tenure at Beacon as the complete opposite of her. Where Nora is wild, hyperactive, and spontaneous, Ren is calm, collected, and orderly. And yet, arguably no other pair in Beacon's history has worked together as well as them, with Ruby and Weiss being the one possible exception. Ren perfectly compliments Nora in every way, balancing out her craziness with his levelheadedness. Ren was often the calm voice of reason for his team, and he continues to be a calming presence in people's lives to this day. Like his teammates, Ren graduated with honors and holds the honor of having single handedly defeated a King Taijitu, a feat no other Huntsman or Huntress has ever matched. Since graduating, Ren has worked as a Huntsman, often working with Nora and occasionally with Pyrrha and Jaune, well also teaching the occasional class at Beacon, a task Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby, and Jaune have also carried out.

And yet, for all their success, RWBY and JNPR now face their greatest challenges. For a new darkness is brewing and it will fall on them to prevent it from swallowing Remnant whole. Yet, if anyone is up for the challenge, it is most certainly them.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter one. Sorry it's so short, but it's more of a prologue than anything else. I just didn't want to call it a prologue, for whatever reason. Anyway, as you can see, this picks up after my four one shots and is meant to be a foreshadowing of what is to come in this fic. There are a number of mysteries at work here, which will slowly be revealed as the story progresses, as will the whereabouts of the other characters not already discussed. That's really all I have for now, so hope you enjoyed this brief intro and welcome to "Of Ashes and Dust". Cheers, KT.**


End file.
